User talk:Kjhf/Café K
< Return to Café K = Cafe K Bargaining page. = Make your offers here. ---- Non- Mailable Make sure that all the items in stock are mailable, because you can't sell non-mailable, even with trade modules. :Doing it now, thanks for the tip. 20:56, 23 March 2009 (UTC) You can set up a performance module in your page i need some hit singles for the masterpiece and add me in the list of the module i give you 60 clicks each day-- 05:23, 9 May 2009 (UTC) Tires You say you will give clicks for Items, so how many clicks can I get for 10 Tires? 20:53, 23 March 2009 (UTC) :1 Click/Tire sound good? 20:56, 23 March 2009 (UTC) ::How aout 3/tire? :::25 clicks for the 10? ::::Sure, I'll send you an friend Request, I would Like the clicks on my DEM if thats okay. 21:03, 23 March 2009 (UTC) :::::Done, plus an extra 3 for the shockers. Thanks, have a nice day. 21:11, 23 March 2009 (UTC) P.S. I actually meant to give you that for free. :I'm kind, hence why I went 2.5 instead of, logically, 2. ^^ trade on my page. ok.i wood like to sell five heroic storys to you. in return, ill take 2 spoilers.this trade is on a trade module, so no friendship required, however, if you wish to be my friend, i almost NEVER turndown a request. my mln page is "mackmoron11"Mackmoron11 12:53, 30 March 2009 (UTC) :Done :) I'd like to buy two or three Heroic Stories with Tires. Got any? :That would be fine. Shall we say 5 tires per story? 14:52, 6 April 2009 (UTC) I'll take two Stories. Should I set up a Trade Module or befriend you? ::I've set up the trade module at my page I would click on it... except it's not actually there... :12 hours late, huh. Someone else already clicked it about 30 mins after I set it up, and I thought it was you. Please could you set up the trade module this time - I'm extremely low on bricks and I don't want to disturb the growth :o 21:14, 7 April 2009 (UTC) Bricks... They are not mailable. 05:41, 7 April 2009 (UTC) :Fixed, thanks for the info. stuff me want # 1 Best Bee for 3 strawberries # 1 Beaver for 2 logs. (When i get the logs i am almost reaching to rank 2) # 2 Millstones for 5 Worker Bees # 3 Tires For A T-Square # 30 Solar Power Cells for 20 Potted Plants # 5 Nitro For 1 Apple Butter # 3 Shocks For 19 Red Flowers # 3 Mufflers For 10 Worn Tuning Fork # 4 Spoilers For 2 Honey Pies # 3 Engines For 10 Worker Bees *I WANT MY STUFF FIRST... MY USER IS Boidoh... # Ok. # Logs? If you mean Lumber then that can't actually be traded or mailed. # Definitely not fair on me. It would have to be 1 millstone/5 worker bees. # Ok. # Ok. # I'm fine for Apple Butter. Offer something else, maybe more strawberries? # Ok. # Why would I want 10 worn tuning forks? Plastic Pellets maybe... # Not fair on me. Either up the Honey Pies or change the item. # Ok. *That's what trade modules are for. Tell me when you want the first transfer (I'll do it on my page, here: ) 21:05, 10 April 2009 (UTC) I would like my first transfer now.. And by first i mean all... I will send you items after u send me.. You sent me wrong item. You sent me a better bee instead of best. I dont want the bee again ill give you it back.. Ill mail you these tomorrow. These are stuff i owe you. * 6 Red Flowers * 1 T-Square * 20 Potted Plants * 10 Worker Bees Boidoh 19:37, 13 April 2009 (UTC)Boidoh :It's 15 Worker Bees, since you've sent me 5. Unless you want to send me the second Millstone back - We agreed to 1 millstone/5 worker bees. Thanks. I'll also send the Best Bee for the 3 strawberries tomorrow. Do You Need? Would you like some Rock Salt and Thornax Stew?Kanohi Zatth - El Gran Espiritu de la Igualdad 00:36, 12 April 2009 (UTC) :Since I've already completed the BIO campaign, I don't actually need them. However, if you can offer me a good deal, I'll be happy to take them. Any clicks that you want? I give you the Rock Salt and stew and I can save the clicks for later on. How many clicks will you offer me for each object?Kanohi Zatth - El Gran Espiritu de la Igualdad 13:49, 12 April 2009 (UTC) :Shall we say one Thornax per click? That way, a Rock Salt would be 10 clicks, and the stew 15. 22:30, 12 April 2009 (UTC) As I got a lot of Thornax, how many clicks are you willing to give right now?Kanohi Zatth - El Gran Espiritu de la Igualdad 00:30, 13 April 2009 (UTC) :I've given 5 clicks onto your 6 Brick Modules (30 Clicks). Let me know if you've got any more for clicking and we'll work something out! G'night, I'm heading off now. 00:55, 13 April 2009 (UTC) 'Kay. Just sent you 2 Thornax Stew. Thanks, and happy easter!Kanohi Zatth - El Gran Espiritu de la Igualdad 01:33, 13 April 2009 (UTC) Hi, there. I got another offer for you. I got one Red Pearl and the Ancient Spear Fragments 1 and 2, plus loads of Thornax to make Rock Salt and Thornax Stew. Would you like some of that stuff?Kanohi Zatth - El Gran Espiritu de la Igualdad 21:38, 13 April 2009 (UTC) :I could do, but not today though because I'm out of clicks and items from Boidoh. I'll post on your talk page tomorrow :) Good enough for me ;DKanohi Zatth - El Gran Espiritu de la Igualdad 22:07, 13 April 2009 (UTC) I'll give you 2 Thornax stew for 30 clicks, and do the same thing as last time of clicking the brick modules. Would you like te Red Pearls and Spear Fragments as well?Kanohi Zatth - El Gran Espiritu de la Igualdad 00:01, 15 April 2009 (UTC) thornax stew would you like to buy my thornax stew?i happen to have one. 23:11, 12 April 2009 (UTC) :Sure. Just send it to me by mail - I'll do your 15 clicks now. 00:08, 13 April 2009 (UTC) sent :) Spear Fragments I'll take all six of your Spear Fragments. How many Clicks is that? 17:33, 18 April 2009 (UTC) :10 Clicks per fragment= 60 clicks please - Can you help me along Rank 4 with the clicks on the Dino Extraction Mod. : 21:08, 18 April 2009 (UTC) ::Okay, I gave you 20 Clicks, I tell you when I give the other 40. 21:13, 18 April 2009 (UTC) :::Sent the two Fragment 1 pieces to you. Let me know when you're ready with the rest. 21:45, 18 April 2009 (UTC) ::::OKay, that's the last of the clicks. Send the Fragments when you can. 15:40, 19 April 2009 (UTC) :Sent. Pleasure doing business with you. 16:20, 19 April 2009 (UTC) CLICKS? i would gladly give any Module 10 clicks, forthe shop 19:36, 22 April 2009 (UTC) :Sure, I found your coupon page by the way. If it's free clicks then just on my excavation is fine. If not, let's talk business :) 21:28, 22 April 2009 (UTC) ok.and in the future, could you PLEASE try to keep it quiet?its supposed to be a secret thing.-mackmoron11 gems i noticed you want gems, so i sent you all the extras i had. i also sent all the ones i got from ur mods. 00:30, 28 April 2009 (UTC) :Thanks! do want some gems ,do you like 20 clicks each or some item. see my store User:German77/jugerman store--[[User:german77|'german77']] 05:21, 28 April 2009 (UTC) :Continued discussion at User talk:German77/jugerman store. Tires Hello, i'd like to buy 10 tires. Does 1 click per tire sound fair enough? 19:11, 8 May 2009 (UTC) :Conducted over IRC. Rock Salt ...is non-mailable. Just thought I'd tell you that. :I know, but trading 10 Thornax and telling them that Malum offers the Rock Salt is fine. I'll put another N.B. on my page. 13:26, 9 May 2009 (UTC) :Ah. TMC Would you like to join TMC(The Merchants Club)? A club to trade with other store owners? It is here 02:45, 10 May 2009 (UTC) I need a Apple butter hey im new to this but, i need apple butter x1 do you have any of them?, and what item you need? i can give some clicks too :D by k-99990 :Sure, though you probably don't have any Rank 4 or 5 items :P My price is 10 clicks. Just across all the modules will be fine, or whatever you want. Tell me when you've clicked, and I'll send the Apple Butter. :I've sent the apple butter. If you haven't done so already, can you please send the 10 clicks? Thanks. 16:23, 14 May 2009 (UTC) sorry i didnt saw the post before :(, jusst gived you 10 clicks :D -- 22:45, 14 May 2009 (UTC) Clicks Hey, there. I'd like to buy 30 clicks.Kanohi Zatth - El Gran Espiritu de la Igualdad 00:04, 22 May 2009 (UTC) :Sure. 30 clicks on my Pet Golem Modules, what would you like yours on? My Dinosaur Excavation Module.Kanohi Zatth - El Gran Espiritu de la Igualdad (talk) 20:46, 24 May 2009 (UTC) :All done, and I see you've clicked on my modules. Thanks for your business :) 22:24, 24 May 2009 (UTC) Hey, there. Can I buy 30 clicks again?Kanohi Zatth - El Gran Espiritu de la Igualdad (talk) 23:42, 26 May 2009 (UTC) :Sure. Same place as before? I'd like mine on the Electrician's Module this time. 09:34, 27 May 2009 (UTC) Yes, in the DEM again. BTW, done with yours. Thanks.Kanohi Zatth - El Gran Espiritu de la Igualdad (talk) 11:14, 27 May 2009 (UTC) :All done. Thanks again :) 11:18, 27 May 2009 (UTC) Guess I'm just buying clicks. Can I buy 30 clicks again? In my DEM again.Kanohi Zatth - El Gran Espiritu de la Igualdad (talk) 21:19, 28 May 2009 (UTC) :Yup yup. Can I have 20 on the Elecrician's, then 5 on both my Golems. 21:39, 28 May 2009 (UTC) :Just done yours. Done. Thanks again.Kanohi Zatth - El Gran Espiritu de la Igualdad (talk) 22:09, 28 May 2009 (UTC) Can I buy 20 clicks?Kanohi Zatth - El Gran Espiritu de la Igualdad (talk) 22:10, 29 May 2009 (UTC) :You can indeed. 20 on the Pourman's please. I'm assuming the DEM again? 22:58, 29 May 2009 (UTC) Yes, please. Dine with the 20 clicks. Thanks.Kanohi Zatth - El Gran Espiritu de la Igualdad (talk) 23:25, 29 May 2009 (UTC) :Done. Feel free to come back whenever :D 23:29, 29 May 2009 (UTC) Oh, don't worry. As the Terminator would say "I'll be back!" Mwahahaha!Kanohi Zatth - El Gran Espiritu de la Igualdad (talk) 01:28, 30 May 2009 (UTC) I'll buy 30 clicks. If that's too much, 20. On my DEM again. Deal?Kanohi Zatth - El Gran Espiritu de la Igualdad (talk) 17:46, 31 May 2009 (UTC) :30 is fine - My Pourman's again if you'd be so kind. 18:00, 31 May 2009 (UTC) :Yours is done. Cool. Thanks.Kanohi Zatth - El Gran Espiritu de la Igualdad (talk) 18:20, 31 May 2009 (UTC) "The Clicknator" is back. Can I buy 30 clicks tomorrow? In my DEM again. ThanksKanohi Zatth - El Gran Espiritu de la Igualdad (talk) 01:38, 1 June 2009 (UTC) :Welcome Clickanator. I've done your 30 clicks - mine to go on the Pourman's again. 15:57, 1 June 2009 (UTC) Sorry it took me longer than usual. Done. ThanksKanohi Zatth - El Gran Espiritu de la Igualdad (talk) 21:53, 1 June 2009 (UTC) Hey, there. Clickanator again. I kinda got a pretty good deal, right now. 50 clicks. You in?Kanohi Zatth - El Gran Espiritu de la Igualdad (talk) 11:15, 2 June 2009 (UTC) :I've done 20 clicks, 30 tomorrow? And yeah, Pourman's again. 21:58, 2 June 2009 (UTC) Also gave you 20 today. 30 tomorrow.Kanohi Zatth - El Gran Espiritu de la Igualdad (talk) 22:53, 2 June 2009 (UTC) Hey, there. Sorry about not clicking yesterday. But I saw you changed your modules. Where should I give you your last 30 clicks?Kanohi Zatth - El Gran Espiritu de la Igualdad (talk) 11:14, 4 June 2009 (UTC) :Arg, sorry about the confusion. What it was was that I only needed 20 clicks to finish the Pourman's. The 30 clicks were meant to be for another Rank 5 mod, but the other two are "factory" modules... I haven't got any factory pictures, and at the moment I'm too lazy to build and install one. If you want, you can just spend the clicks around all my modules, and I'll be happy to give 30 clicks on your DEM. However I think I'll temporarily close the store (see my userpage). : 11:27, 5 June 2009 (UTC) Hey, there. Good to see you back. Couple of things: 1. I haven't paid the 30 clicks because I didn't want to click randomly, so as soon as you got a specific module, I'll click on it. 2. Can I buy 80 clicks? Kanohi Zatth - El Gran Espiritu de la Igualdad (talk) 17:32, 22 June 2009 (UTC) :Hi there, :I'm keeping the store closed until further notice because I'm not active on MLN. And so, sorry I can't go ahead with the clicks. However, to compensate, and as a discount for being a good customer, you can keep your unpaid 30 clicks :) 17:40, 22 June 2009 (UTC) pollenated bees hello i want 3 pollenated bees and i will give u 7 clicks for each bee on any module u want... ok? :Please see your talkpage. 14:13, October 3, 2009 (UTC) click to click trade ill give you 7 clicks if you click on my gated garden moduel 7 times :Done, please click my Pet Golem 7 times :) Sent a friend request too. 16:34, October 12, 2009 (UTC) ::Is the store open?-- 00:00, October 21, 2009 (UTC)